cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarey
Lazarey is an experiment by TPTB who followed what the Senior Partners did with Eve, Hamilton, and possibly other agents. If memory serves, The Children of the Senior Partners were created by the SP through unknown means to act as agents for Wolfram & Hart. Similarly, even Lazarey is not entirely certain how he was created by TPTB. Some of the memories he does have aren’t clear whether they’re real or implanted. Like those Children, Lazarey has the appearance of a human and can only be identified as a non-human through pure demons like Illyria. Also like the Senior Partner Children, he was granted abilities specified to the purpose of his existence, and his blood is the source of his powers, so vamps and other bloodsuckers can feed off him. Unlike the Senior Partners, however, after making Lazarey TPTB did not try and keep him on the side of good through bribery or intimidation. They assumed that, even though Lazarey had free will, since he was made by TPTB and serving the Good, he would desire to do the work they gave him. Originally Lazarey was created to be a Sign, which essentially equated with issuing warnings to those who try and unbalance the scale in evil’s favor. This involved things such as winning back players to the side of good and bringing bad omens to fruition, though the latter always came after warning the targeted parties to mend their ways. He did not act as a mentor/guide to the beings he interacted with on behalf of TPTB, he was merely a deal closer who left once the being was either willing to try the side of good or was properly dealt with. His original position did not work out. Lazarey ended up trying to play both sides of the spectrum, winning players for evil when it was more lucrative to him personally. In essence, he was willing to be bribed and the Senior Partners were willing. As such, he won contacts with the Senior Partners, though eventually TPTB caught on when someone sold him out. Originally TPTB thought it would be best to strip him of all existence, completely uncreating what they had made. However, they had a problem with utterly destroying something with a soul, so instead, they planned on letting him be reborn naturally as a human. Lazarey was not exactly happy with the idea of losing all memory of his existence as a Sign, and being reduced to just another human. One of TPTB decided to capitalize on this, refusing to accept that this experiment was a complete failure. That Power promised Lazarey that, if he accepted being reborn, the Power would ensure he kept his old memories and that one day the Power would manage to reinstate him as an agent of TPTB. Lazarey agreed, and was born into a regular home not nearly as powerful as before but not fully human. though he wasn’t reborn into a happy home. This wasn’t planned, though Lazarey believes that it was. Granted, the Power thought it might look suspicious if he granted Lazarey a wonderful new life, and that should Lazarey understand being helpless and suffering he would see the need to work for the side of good. However, like most of TPTB, this Power felt it was wrong to tamper with the natural progress of the world, so that Power merely remained hands off and did not interfere with the situation. The Power plans on now finally reusing Lazarey as a liaison to Cordelia. Unlike most of TPTB, this Power feels she could do more good than harm having her visions given back to her. However, the Power must get her to prove this to the other PTB. Lazarey is sent to not only convince her to try to fight for her visions back, but also to help her achieve proving to the other PTB she deserves it. This being his last shot as well, Lazarey has motive not to betray anyone lest he be reborn again or worse. Lazarey also has a measure of fondness and respect for the Power that has stuck by him, although it is tempered with the awareness that the Power left him in some fairly awful situations out of abiding by its higher causes. At heart, Lazarey puts himself first, though his time as a human has helped him understand human connections and he’s not completely apathetic in his dealings now. . Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters Category:Inactive Characters Category:Humans